I'll Be Seeing You
by VioletOakCypress
Summary: The men of Easy Company try to enjoy a few days respite in a small French village where they are welcomed by those who live there. Doc Roe forms an attachment with an injured Englishwoman during their stay and with the German soldiers in the neighboring town, danger isn't too far away. (Takes place between episodes 7 and 8)
1. Chapter 1

**My friend requested this story, I hope you enjoy it too!**

* * *

The men of Easy Company were stuffed into the back of trucks for their excursion from Belgium to France. The journey was arduous and uncomfortable, but they tried to make the best of their situation where they could as they drove through enemy territory.

"We should be in a plane instead of breakin' our asses in this truck," McClung said with a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"There's not much we can do about it now," Sgt. Martin responded. "Why don't you try and get some shut eye?"

"How can I with all this bumping going on?"

"Hasn't stopped Bull, none," Martin said of the bulky man snoring away with his arms crossed and cigar tucked into the corner of his mouth.

"Why couldn't they let us use those DUKWs? Those are like sailing in the ocean. Instead, we're stuck with these kidney-punching, deuce-and-a-halves," McClung said with the rumbles of distant mortar fire in the distance.

"Why couldn't we be in a C-47?" Perconte asked. "I'm tired of this tailgate jumping bullshit."

"Does anyone know where we're going?" Alley asked.

"France," Malarkey said.

"No, shit, Malark. I would just like to know where we're stoppin'."

"Why, you in a hurry to die?"

"No, I need to take a piss, my goddamn teeth are floating. I'm this close to leaning out the back of the truck."

"You will hold it till we get there," Sgt. Lipton said with a no-nonsense face.

"And when will that be?"

"I guess, we'll know when we're there," Lipton replied.

The men wouldn't have to wait much longer when the trucks let out a screech as they stopped a short distance from a desolate town. At first glance, the place appeared deserted, yet confirmation was required. With night fast approaching, that town would be the perfect location for a few hours of sleep before they would need to be on the road again.

"Let's go, let's go. Tactical columns," Lipton called out. "We need to get this town cleared."

The men poured out of their caravans and assembled in the street. With their M1 rifles in hand, they filtered through the town with one mission: kill the enemy.

The village was quiet; some might say it was a little too quiet. A few orders were given with silent hand gestures, and the men spread out through the streets. They rushed from building to building remaining as stealth as possible. Three men would slam their backs against the wall, after a nod, one could open the door followed by the others entering and checking each home, business, or shop.

One after another, the boys soon discovered that most of the buildings were abandoned. Signs that they have been ransacked and left in a hurry. Signs of damaged caused by artillery were prominent.

Malarkey moved to the next building where he tried the doorknob, being locked, he kicked the door in. He found himself face-to-face with a frightened man who was stuttering in his native tongue.

"What?" Malarkey asked. "What are you saying? Come on, get out here." He used his rifle to point toward the door.

The French man walked past the trooper with his hands up and was protesting in French.

"What you got here?" Liebgott asked as he approached.

"You know what he's saying?" Malarkey asked.

"Sorry, no French, only German."

"Who the hell speaks French?" Malarkey called out to the group forming around him.

The man shook seeing the soldiers who surrounded him, most of them pointing their weapons at him. His voice changed to pleading.

"He said he's not a German." A timid voice came from behind the squad who had gathered together.

"What?" Liebgott asked as he turned toward the men.

"He said he's not a German, and he's beggin' for mercy," Doc Roe said as he walked through the men.

Roe greeted the man in his Cajun accent then went on to ask him questions about the village.

After a few lines back and forth, Malarkey slung his rifle over his shoulder. "So, what'd he say?"

Doc Roe looked back toward the company. "He said that most of the people vacated the town, only a few people have stayed. There are some German soldiers down that way in the next village. They like to send in a few mortars every now and again to remind everyone that they're still there. They usually don't send any patrols."

"Well, we better make sure," Malarkey started. "Liebgott stay with the Doc and the Frenchman while the rest of us finish the search."

* * *

Within the hour the village was secured. Sentries had been posted, and scouts were sent to keep on the lookout for a possible attack. The rest of the company took advantage of the time they had to relax and blow off some steam.

Some of the men from Easy gathered in a home where the wall had been demolished and exposed the kitchen. They sat around the wooden table looking out onto the street as if they were sitting on their porch at home enjoying a Sunday dinner together.

The few villagers who remained had all made sure to stop by and greet them. They brought food and wine to show their appreciation for them being there. The men indulged themselves in spirits and worked together preparing the potatoes and vegetables they were able to get a hold of.

"Hey, what's taking so long?" Liebott asked.

Malarkey stood at the stove stirring the contents of the large cooking pot. "I can't make it cook any faster."

"That's what we get for letting a mick do the cooking," Liebgott snarked.

"If there's one thing the Irish know is how to cook potatoes!" Malarkey shook the cooking spoon at him.

"Didn't you guys get wiped out by a potato famine?" Liebgott retorted while the group chuckled along.

"Very funny," Malarkey said. "Shut up or you won't get some."

"Thank god!" Liebgott shoved a piece of bread in his mouth.

Luz lit the cigarette between his lips, took a drag then spoke as the smoke left his mouth. "So, like I was saying, this brand-new lieutenant in 1st battalion is chewing out these guys for the condition of their uniforms. Can you fucking believe that? We were living in the dirt for a month, and he expected them to have clean uniforms."

"Eh, they're 1st battalion, who cares," Heffron added.

"So, anyway," Luz continued. "He's chewing them out, and they're just standing there taking it. The Lieu then turns to leave, right then he slips in the mud, face first. They were practically bursting at the seems trying to keep from laughing." He looked out toward the street to see a young woman approaching with two small children with her and immediately stood up from his chair.

The rest of the group saw the woman and tried to straighten themselves up as she came closer. "Mademoiselle," Luz said as he fumbled the accent.

She couldn't help but smirk then replied to them in an English accent. "We thought you might like to have these canned plums. The children picked them from the orchard last year." She handed the basket to Ramirez who pulled out the four jars and placed them on the table.

"What are you doing in France?" Lipton asked.

"I came here on holiday to visit my family. Then when the bombings in London happened and the invasions, it was better not to travel back. I have remained here for the last few years," she explained.

"Would your kids care for some chocolate?" Shifty asked in his sweet, southern voice.

"Oh, they aren't mine, but I am sure they will appreciate it," she replied with a grateful smile.

Shifty pulled a brand-new bar from his jacket and broke it in half. He went to hand it to them, but they cowered into the lady's hips. He then gave it to her instead. She spoke to the children softly in French, and they each took the candy. She then told them to run back home to their mother. "Thank you," she said to Shifty with a smile.

Shifty blushed as he gave her a nod in return.

"Dinner is served," Malarkey announced. He started to ladle the stew into the men's bowls. He looked up to the woman. "Do you want some?"

"No, thank you, I should be on my way."

At that moment a loud screaming whistle blared in the distance. "Take cover!" Lipton instructed.

Everyone rushed to a corner to best protect themselves from the inevitable shelling. With no enemy in the immediate vicinity, the only thing they could do was stay low and wait it out.

"They better not ruin my stew!" Malarkey yelled out to Lipton while crouched down under the table still holding the serving spoon.

One jar of plums burst as it hit the ground. "Oh shit! Save the fruit!" Luz called out.

A final barrage came through, and no one was able to hear anything other than the destruction it caused. With a slight ringing in their ears, they popped up their heads and checked on their friends.

"You guys okay?" Martin yelled out.

A few men replied with variations of "yeah."

"Medic!" Luz shouted. "Doc, I need you!"

Doc Roe stood up from his spot around the corner of the building and rushed toward his friend who was sitting with the woman in front of him as she laid with her back against his chest. The gang gathered around offering to help where they could. Doc cut through the crown with a swift stroke.

He went down to his knees and looked at her wounded leg. There was damage from her oxfords to the hem of her skirt with debris. Doc picked out some of the glass shards and pieces of wood before sprinkling on the sulfa and wrapping a bandage around. He then looked to her arm, which wasn't as bad but was exposed as she tried to shield her face.

"Do you have a doctor in town?" Roe asked.

"No," she shook her head. Her body was trembling as she focused on her injuries.

"We need to get you off the street. I can try and patch you up myself," he offered. "Where can we take you?"

"I have a house just over there." Her finger shook as she pointed down the road.

"Do you think you can walk?" he asked.

She nodded with a bit of trepidation.

Doc stood up and held out his hand with Malarkey at his side offering toward her other hand. She grabbed onto both men and pulled herself up. She tried putting her weight on her foot, but then almost collapsed.

Roe reached around and scooped her up into his arms. A few of the men went along to help while the rest stayed behind to see if there was anything salvageable of Malarkey's meal.

They arrived at her home, and upon Doc's instructions, Luz and Talbert cleared off the table for him to set her down. He ordered the men to get the supplies he needed: a basin with water, needle, and thread, and towels.

He unwrapped the bandage from around her leg and started to clean it off and inspect it further. "What's your name?" he asked while focused on removing a small piece of glass with the tweezers from his bag.

"Rosemary," she responded with a wince. She then turned to the two men standing in her kitchen watching her. "Could you possibly do something for me?"

"Yes ma'am," Babe said.

She pointed a few feet away from the table. "In the bottom cupboard of the china cabinet are a few bottles of wine. Could you fetch the bottle of port for me?"

Babe did as he was told. He opened the drawer located under the display of dishes to find the corkscrew right where she said it would be. He then opened the bottle. He pulled a glass which was on display in the cabinet and poured her a gluttonous portion and handed it to her. She then took a long gulp leaving the cup half empty. She held it out back toward him to top her up.

"Thank you," she said then took another drink. "You can help yourselves," she welcomed.

The trio flocked around the bottle eager to get their share.

"Would you like some?" Rosemary held her glass toward her caregiver.

Doc allowed a smirk to cross his lips. "No, thank you. You go right ahead."

"How long will your lot be staying in town?" she asked.

"I believe we're just sacking out here for the night," he replied.

"Where are you staying?"

"I don't really know. Perhaps in some of the abandoned buildings or anyone who will house us," he surmised. "I don't make those decisions."

"I don't have much room, but you are more than welcome to use it. It's the least I could do for all that you are doing for me," she offered. She then let out a sharp gasp.

"Sorry, you had that stuck in there real good," Doc said after he pulled out a sliver of debris then continued with his work.

"The house next door is empty, and the one across the way is as well," Rosemary said.

"I'll go let Speirs know," Tab announced. He put his helmet back on and rushed out the door.

Tab wasn't gone long before he returned with a beaming smile across his face. "Looks like we get to stay here tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was setting, and the company was getting settled in, sleeping in real beds of the abandoned homes in that small village.

Doc Roe picked up the bloodied towels and brought them into the kitchen along with the basin filled with bloody water. He cleaned up what he could then washed his hands. He returned to his patient who was looking uncomfortable laying on the wooden surface. "The best thing for you now is to rest," he instructed.

Rosemary sat herself up and carefully dropped her legs off the side of the table then with Doc's assistance, tried to stand up. While getting her bearings, she looked to the men gathered in her kitchen, eating the food she generously donated. "There is a large bed in that room over there and the sofa over here is quite comfortable."

The men looked at each other then rushed to the room. Tab and Babe made it first and both jumped onto the mattress leaving Luz standing in the doorway. "I guess I'll sleep on the couch," Luz said reluctantly.

"I hear it's quite comfortable," Babe called out while he and Tab snickered.

"Hey, Luz, help me out here," Doc Roe said with his arm around Rosemary trying to help her hobble to her room. "Come on, let's get you settled."

The house was quiet while the soldiers enjoyed their slumber out of a foxhole. Doc sat awake in Rosemary's bedroom on the wooden chair in the corner. A single candle was lit as he watched his patient sleep.

Roe leaned his head back against the wall and crossed his arms while he attempted to force himself to sleep.

"Gene?" Rosemary's soft English voice called out from her bed.

Doc sat up straight as soon as he heard her. "You okay?"

"What are you doing sleeping in that chair? Please, come lie down. There is room here for two," she said as she scooched herself to the far side of the mattress.

He held up his hand in protest. "Naw, I couldn't. It wouldn't be right."

"Then I will get out." She worked her way off the bed. "Please, you deserve a restful sleep."

"I couldn't take your bed away from you." He shook his head.

A loud explosion burst in the street. Followed by a volley of mortar fire. Rosemary dropped to the floor and Doc pushed her alongside the bedframe and threw his arm over her head. She screamed and grabbed onto his jacket as the shelling echoed in her ears and felt as though they would be dead any moment.

When the bombardment ended the soldiers of Easy Company took stock of their situation. Luz stood in the doorway of Rosemary's room. "Okay?"

Doc looked to Rosemary who nodded her head with fear in her eyes. He turned to his buddy. "Yeah, we're good." He picked himself up and then helped her back onto the bed. "I should go see if anyone needs help. You stay with her." He pointed to Luz.

Roe rushed out into the street and spun around in a circle trying to asses the situation. "Is anyone hurt?" he yelled with his hands cupped around his mouth.

"We're fine over here," Lipton shouted back. "Go check that way!"

Doc rushed down the street to find a trooper stumbling out of the house on the corner. "Hey, you hurt?"

"My chest is burning," the trooper explained.

Doc Roe had him lie down and ripped open his shirt to find shrapnel in his chest. "Hey, I need some light!" Men rushed over with some candles and lanterns.

"Oh my god, am I going to die?" the trooper asked in a panic.

"No, it's just a flesh wound. Here, you'll need to wear this for tonight, I will check on it in the morning. Go get some rest." Roe looked up to the guys. "He's good, help him up." Doc collected his bag and headed back to Lipton.

"We all good?" Lipton asked.

"From what I can see," Roe responded. "Hey, Sergeant, what's with the mortar fire? The people in the village said it didn't happen all that much. And now twice in a few hours."

"Maybe they know we're here. But don't worry about that for now. Go get some sack time," he said then gave a pat on his shoulder.

Doc Roe returned to the house to see Luz asleep on the couch while seated upright with his head leaned back toward the wall and his mouth hung open. Luz woke when he heard the door close. "We good?"

"Everything's fine," Doc replied. "How is she?"

"Good," Luz replied half asleep.

"Go on. I got this."

"I won't argue with you." Luz slipped back under his blanket and stretched out on the sofa.

Roe entered the bedroom and looked down over his patient. He touched the bandage wrapped around her arm. He nodded to himself then removed his jacket, and after bundling it, tossed it onto the ground.

He unlaced his boots and placed them neatly against the wall.

He then moved down to the floor and adjusted the jacket under his head. With his fingers interlaced over his abdomen, he stared at the ceiling until he finally allowed his eyes to close with exhaustion.

* * *

His eyes opened sometime later when something caught his attention. He remained still as he tried to listen for it again. He then looked toward the bed as he realized it was Rosemary crying.

Doc Roe picked himself up from the floor and moved his hand toward her but wouldn't touch; it hovered over her. "It's okay," he said quietly.

Rosemary turned to look up at the Doc with her eyes flooded with tears. "This will never end," she uttered.

"Come on, that's not true." He allowed himself to sit by her feet.

"You don't understand. We have been in this for years. They want to take over the whole world. We aren't safe." She broke down crying.

Doc Roe slid himself closer to her and hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder. "Should I get something for you? Some water?"

She shot a look back up to him. "Please don't leave."

He nodded his head. "Okay, I'll stay." He picked up the pillow and laid it against the headboard and put himself in a reclining position, on top of the bedspread.

With her back to him, he noticed that she stopped crying and was drifting back to sleep. He crossed his arms for warmth and passed out.

* * *

"Up and at 'em!" Lipton busted into the house forcing Luz to sit upright with his hair sticking up. Lipton went back out as quickly as he entered.

Luz slipped on his boots, and without lacing them up, he dragged himself to Rosemary's room where the door was left ajar. He stared into the room with a goofy grin on his face and then moved to the other bedroom. He opened the door to see Babe and Tab getting their gear together.

Babe made an effort to greet him, but Luz put his finger over his lips then motioned for them to follow. Seeing Luz's smirk, they followed with piqued interest. The trio crept to the next room where Luz pushed the door open. They stood in the doorway watching as Rosemary laid on Doc's chest and his arms were around her, both sleeping peacefully.

"Gene," Babe said in a soft tone. "Hey, Eugene," he repeated in a sing-song way.

Roe let out a soft moan as his head tilted toward the boys.

"Gene, it's time to wake up," Babe called out again.

"Yeah," Roe said with his eyes still closed.

"Hey, Doc, did you have a good night sleep?" Talbert asked.

Doc Roe opened his eyes to see his buddies standing in the doorway grinning. "Hey." He furrowed his eyebrows with a questioning look.

"Well, we'll let you get to it," Luz said as he grabbed onto the knob and closed the door.

Roe let out a yawn as he tried to move his arm then noticed Rosemary asleep wrapped around him. His eyes popped open with the realization. He then closed them in embarrassment thinking of the guys staring at him.

With his arm still around her, he used the tips of his fingers to rub along her back. He moved them up and down in a soothing motion. "Rosemary," he said in a voice just above a whisper.

"Hmmm?" she moaned.

"I need to get going."

She opened her eyes and blinked a few times at him as if still dreaming. She bolted upright when she noticed how she was laying on him. "I… um—"

"We're moving out," Roe said as he stepped out of bed. He picked up his jacket from the floor then grabbed his boots. "Thanks for… everything." He nodded then rushed to grab his things.

The troopers grouped in the middle of the street where Speirs stood in front of a jeep. "Listen up, Easy company!" Speirs called out. "The road we are supposed to take is blocked. The engineers are working on getting it open for us. However, that means we are not heading out any time soon. Looks like we will be in this town for another day."

The men shot each other looks of tapered excitement at the prospect of sleeping indoors for another night. They enjoyed the village and felt that it was a much-needed break for all of them. The villagers welcomed them, and shared their homes, food, and alcohol, all of which were very much appreciated.

"However," Speirs started up again. "We will venture out of town and do a perimeter sweep of the area. We need to know what's out there. Squad leaders, take command," he ordered.

Babe and Talbert said a kind goodbye to their host as they started down the street. Luz said a quick "see you later." Roe pulled his medical bag over his shoulder then put on his helmet. He stopped when he saw Rosemary and gave her a subtle smile and a nod then hurried to join his squad.

The villagers watched in huddled groups as the troopers gathered their helmets and weapons and headed out of town. Rosemary gathered the few people around her to share an idea with them.


	3. Chapter 3

2nd battalion was gone for most of the day and finally returned in the late afternoon. For only having a fraction of its residents still living there, the town seemed quite deserted as the troopers marched through.

"Where is everyone?" Grant asked as he walked with his bazooka resting on his shoulder.

"It's like they cleared out," Garcia said to Hashey.

"Wait, I can hear something," Malarkey said holding his rifle in both hands ready to fire in a moment's notice.

As a group, they turned the corner to find all the villagers standing together at the end of the street. The locals saw the Americans and cheered, clapped, and welcomed them in their native tongue. A few of the children ran toward the troopers and grabbed onto their hands to pull them toward the party.

"What's going on?" Talbert asked with a laugh as a child handed him a handmade noisemaker.

"Beats the hell out of me," Sisk responded.

The men found themselves in front of the previously boarded up café to see the lights on and tantalizing aromas coming from inside. Kitchen tables were brought out from the homes to create a block party atmosphere in the middle of the street.

Rosemary took a step closer to the paratroopers as the dedicated spokesman. "Everyone here wanted to officially welcome you to our town. We know that you won't stay long, but we wanted to welcome you properly. Henri, over there, has some connection with the black market and was able to pull together this feast for all of you. The ladies were able to get sugar and butter to make a few pies for dessert."

The murmurs spread throughout the group with excitement, appreciation, and sheer bliss. With an approving nod from Speirs, the group shook hands with the villagers and quickly grabbed onto the plates and bowls provided, anything they could use to put food on was utilized. They sat at the tables, some grouped on the street curb, while a few leaned against the wall and ate.

With a buffet of varied meals, some men went back for seconds, even thirds to get a taste of everything available. As the darkness of night started to rise, lanterns were put out to continue their party. Antonin came out from his home carrying a box in his hand. He placed it on the table and opened the lid exposing the turntable inside. His son, Lucien soon arrived struggling to carry the box of records. Antonin selected one, and soon everyone at the party quieted to hear Fred Astaire singing _Cheek to Cheek_.

Rosemary helped to dish out food and then stopped by the men seated at the end of the table. "How is everything?" she paused. "Can I get you some more?"

"I couldn't eat anymore," Martin said.

"You come down to Arkansas, and we'll _show_ you how to cook a pig," Bull added.

"Would you prefer something else?" Rosemary went to take his plate.

"Oh, no. I'm still eatin'," he grabbed hold of the dish.

Rosemary smirked then picked up the pie plate. "Care for some dessert? Apple pie?"

Christenson placed his hand on his bulging stomach and stared at the tempting offer. "You better slice me some, too."

The men continued to gorge themselves as she looked at the end of the table to see Roe eating alone. She scooped out a piece of pie and placed the plate down in front of him. "Do you like apple pie?" she asked.

He nodded in replied.

"Please, you must try some. I made it myself," Rosemary said as she pushed the plate in front of him.

He moved his fork from his food to the pie and took a bite. "This is very good," he replied with his mouth full.

"I'm so glad you like it. It's been a while since I've been able to bake like this for anyone," she said meekly.

"Where's your family?" he asked.

"My family?"

"You said before that you came to France to stay with family," he said.

"Oh, well, yes." She stopped and took a breath. "They are actually my fiancé's family. Or were, I should say, rather. He had joined the army, and when he had leave, we came to France to visit his parents who lived here. He's half French. My parents died during the Blitz and Edward didn't feel that it was safe for me to be there by myself, we decided I should stay here."

"Where is he now?" Roe asked.

Rosemary looked down to the ring on her right hand and spun it around nervously. "He was killed in Africa."

"I'm sorry," he said.

Rosemary looked back up to him. "It happened over a year ago," she said with a pleasant nod.

"So, where's his family?"

"They passed, too. His mother died after she heard about Edward, heart attack. And his father died shortly after. I live in their house now. I have no other place to call home," she said with a bit of sorrow. She then straightened herself up and painted a smile on her face. "Can I get you another slice?"

Roe looked down to his plate at the half of pie he was still working on. "I ain't got room for what's left," he said as he put another forkful in his mouth.

Rosemary turned toward the record player and swayed along to the bouncy tune. She couldn't help but beam as she saw some of her friends dancing with the Americans. "They look like they're having fun, don't you think?" she said.

Roe watched the small group of dancers. Antonin changed the record, and Bing Crosby was singing about the San Fernando Valley.

Luz approached Rosemary and gave an over exaggerated bow. "May I have this dance?"

Rosemary couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Certainly," she said then soon found herself in Luz's arms bopping to the rhythm. They spun around the floor as they moved together in rhythm to the clarinet accompanying Crosby.

Everyone was dancing. Every girl made the rounds, trying to dance with as many troopers as possible. Rosemary was no exception. She shared a number of songs with her new friends, but as soon as _Sing Sing Sing_ came on, Babe came up behind her and grasped her hand.

"Can you Jitterbug?" Babe asked.

"It's been a while," she admitted.

"Good enough," he said then swung her around.

His left hand held onto her right as their feet moved wildly beneath them. Rosemary laughed as he grabbed her hands and let go and swung her around. She couldn't believe all the moves she was doing as he led them. A group had formed to watch them swing. He flung her around, and she spun away from him towards the table.

She placed her hand over her chest panting and held her other hand up to signal a stop. "I can't," she breathed heavily, yet with a smile.

Babe smiled back with a nod and grabbed onto the woman standing next to him and finished the dance with her.

Rosemary reached for a glass of water and gulped it down. "Oh, my goodness," she said to herself.

"You looked like you were having fun," Roe said next to her. He was leaning against the table with a view of the dancing.

"I did. However, that was a bit too fast for me," she said. "I've always preferred the slower songs, actually."

At that moment _Moonlight Serenade_ lulled from the record player. Roe looked to her. "Here's one for you."

"I love this song," she said.

"Me too," he replied.

She turned to face him. "Well?" she asked.

He stared back at her a bit puzzled. He then put it together. He stood up from the table. "Wanna dance?"

Rosemary beamed back to him. "Very much."

Roe held her in his arms ever so gently, and they moved slowly to the pulsing melody. He tried to keep himself from looking at her but couldn't help himself. Her eyes were closed, enveloped in the music and his embrace. For them, there wasn't a war there was only that moment.

* * *

The following evening, while Easy Company went out with hopes that the engineers opened the road, Rosemary spend a few hours with the family down the street with the two children she tutored. They invited her over for supper and to spend time in their company. Once night had fallen, she decided to call it an evening and walk the short distance back to her home.

She stepped out onto the street and tightened her coat around her neck then wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm, then started down the road. She couldn't help but notice how quiet it was that evening. She supposed it was more out of disappointment than anything else. Any remembrance of the party was cleaned and everything returned to the way it was before. Without any confirmation of their return, she hoped they would come back once more.

Rosemary felt safe with them in town. Their humor was a welcomed change and a distraction from daily life for those in the small village. Yet, they were gone most of the day, and she knew they wouldn't be returning, at least that's what she told herself.

While she was a few feet away from her door she was startled by three men who turned the corner and came right toward her. She knew instantly that they weren't her new-found friends and as they moved a few more steps in her directions, she recognized them as German soldiers.

A lump caught in her throat and felt as if her heart would pound out of her chest. Her one hope was to be able to just get into her home and that they would just walk past.

"Guten Abend, fräulein," the German officer said in a pleasant manner.

"Guten Abend, Leutnant," she replied with a subtle nod and stepped toward her door.

He spoke to her in German, but she was only able to understand a few of the words. "I'm sorry, my German isn't that good," she explained.

The officer's eyebrows raised with a piqued interest. "Ahh, an Englishwoman," he said a bit amused. "Tell me. We have heard reports of enemy soldiers in the area. Have you seen any soldiers?"

"You are the first soldiers I've seen, sir," she said with a painted-on smile.

The Leutnant turned his head toward the two foot-soldiers standing behind him and gave them instructions in German. They acknowledged and started down the road leaving the Leutnant with Rosemary. "Is there any way I could trouble you for a glass of water?"

Rosemary paused for a moment then allowed herself to nod. "Yes, of course, please come in," she said in an appeasing manner. They entered her home, and he stood in the main room as she went to the kitchen. She returned to him with a glass in hand. "Here you are Leutnant…" She paused.

"Leutnant Baumann, fräulein," he said and took the glass from her.

Baumann had developed a reputation for being a keen observer, and his eyes darted around the cramped space absorbing every detail within eyeshot. He took a drink and stared back at her. She rolled the gold ring on her right hand around with her fingers.

"As you said," Baumann started. "You have not seen any soldiers at all?"

"That's correct," she said.

He nodded and took another drink. "I noticed the pillow and blankets on the sofa. Had an overnight guest?" he asked with a raised brow.

Rosemary looked to the stack of neatly folded linen then back the Leutnant. "The widow at the end of the street stayed with me during the bombing."

Baumann took a step back then turned his head toward the two bedrooms with their doors slightly open. "And you wouldn't invite your guest to sleep in one of the bedrooms?"

"Her children shared one of the beds, and I tried to offer her mine, but she is a bit stubborn," she quickly replied.

He nodded again with a smirk rising on his lips. "Can you explain one more thing for me before I go?"

"Certainly."

"How would you explain the American bandage sticking out of the waste bin?" he asked as he focused his gaze on her.

Rosemary's mouth opened to speak but then closed it. She then shook her head slightly and straightened up. "I honestly couldn't say."

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't know how it got there? Perhaps the _elves_ brought it in the night?" he said in a mocking tone.

"Perhaps," she said digging her heels in.

He strode toward her in calm, controlled cadence. "Need I remind you that it is your responsibility to report any such enemy presence in your immediate vicinity?"

Rosemary heaved a heavy breath. "And who should I report your presence to?"

She knew to expect it yet when it finally happened; it caught her by surprise. The back of his hand smacked hard into the side of her face causing her to lose her balance and have the need to step back. She instinctively touched her stinging cheek but then stood back in front of him again in defiance.

"It is your duty to report enemies of Germany," he scolded.

"This is not _your_ country," she said.

He stepped closer to her and at six-foot-two, he towered over her. He looked down at her, and she looked up. "Every country belongs to Germany!" he screamed in her face. He stepped back and took a breath. "You will tell me how many of them there were when they left, and what direction they went. And any other information you were privy to."

"I will not," she said. She pursed her lips in anticipation of the next strike she was bound to receive. She wasn't sure if she should be grateful or not that he slapped the opposite side. Yet she remained standing.

Meanwhile, on the far end of town, a caravan of army trucks rolled in. The passengers were tired from their patrol but were relieved to be back in the village where they knew they would be able to sleep in relative comfort.

The lead truck stopped when a French villager flagged them down. Lipton stepped out of the passenger seat as soon as he recognized him. The Frenchman didn't speak much English and Lipton didn't know much French, but they were able to understand each other. Lipton rushed to each truck to tell them there were German patrols in town.

The men jumped out of the vehicles making every effort to be as quiet as possible. They gathered into their squads and headed toward town under cover of darkness. Without a word spoken, the squads split throughout the streets on alert for the enemy, all of whom were to be taken alive for interrogation.

Roe was the last in the line when he recognized the street they were on. He moved a few feet toward Babe and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, we should check on Rosemary," he whispered.

Babe turned and gave a nod. They continued toward the end of the building. Roe followed closely behind Babe whose finger hovered over the trigger. After a brief pause at the street corner, they proceeded to her house. They stopped when they saw her door was left ajar.

Babe turned toward Roe with his finger over his lips. He then leaned in closer to Roe's ear. "There's someone in there with her. Sounds German," Babe said.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" the medic asked.

Babe inched forward trying to figure out how many were in there and what they were saying.

"Should I get the guys?" Roe asked.

Babe held up his hand as he cocked his ear a bit closer toward the door to listen.

Baumann removed his calfskin gloves one finger at a time then clutched them in his left hand. "I do not have time to play these games with you. If you do not give me the information I want, then I will just have to bring you to the Gestapo and perhaps you will tell _them_ ," he said.

"I don't have anything to tell," she said then instinctively took a deep breath.

Baumann glanced back toward the bedrooms. "Perhaps you're right. Perhaps you really don't know anything. You must have just shown them your generous _hospitality_. How many of them did you allow into your… home? Half dozen? That's a lot of men to handle at once," he said with a sneer.

Rosemary widened her eyes as she understood his implication. "How dare you," she said then spit on the lapel of his uniform.

He looked down at the mess she made then gave her a single, hard pound into her gut causing her to double over and gasp for breath. She took a few steps back and fell into her china cabinet breaking several pieces then collapsed onto the floor.

Babe and Roe burst into the house to see the Leutnant standing over Rosemary as she laid in a pile of broken dishes.


End file.
